Londo Mollari
Londo Mollari was a hero from the Babylon 5 television series and the media based on the TV series. Londo was portrayed by Peter Jurasik. Growing up in the Centauri royal court, Londo was raised as a traditional Centauri male. He was a member of a prominent Centauri family that included a man who served as Emperor Molari I, however Londo indicated his reign had ended badly. Prior to the Earth-Minbari war Londo was a diplomatic representative to Earth, where he tried to warn the humans about the danger of provoking the Minbari. His warnings went unheeded and first contact went horribly wrong, leading to a war between the the Minbari and humans that nearly destroyed the human race. When the fifth Babylon station was brought on line, Centauri Emperor Turhan decided to name Londo as Ambassador to the station. The position was seen as little more than a joke at the time, and no one else wanted the job. Prior to his assignment on the station Londo had a dream about his death, which involved him being strangled to death by a Narn. Arriving on the station and meeting G'Kar, he realized that G'Kar was the Narn who would someday kill him. In late 2258 the Shadow agent Mr. Morden arrived on the station to ask each of the ambassadors what they wanted. Delenn ordered him to leave her quarters, Kosh tried to force Morden and his Shadow friends to leave the station, and G'Kar only wanted revenge against the Centauri and for his people to be safe. Mollari's aide Vir Cotto wanted to live long enough to see Morden's head taken off and to wave at his lifeless head. Unsatisfied with the responses Morden received he approached Mollari. Mollari's desire to see the Centauri once again become a powerful empire satsified Morden. Morden began working with Mollari, eliminating a Narn colony and doing other favors for Mollari, including helping the Centauri win a war against the Narn. Mollari became increasingly uncomfortable with Morden and his Shadow allies, and began to distance himself from the Shadow agent. Towards the end of the Shadow War he turned against the Shadows and destroyed their forces on Centauri Prime to keep the Vorlons from destroying his homeworld. When the Vorlons still wanted to destroy the planet to destroy him, Londo told Vir to kill him and show the Vorlons what he had done. However the Vorlons at Corianna VI called for reinforcements and the planet killer at Centauri Prime left before destroying the planet. After the Shadow War Mollari decided to return to Babylon 5 in case the late Emperor Cartagia's allies decided to take revenge for his role in the Emperor's death. Londo arranged for Milo Virini to be named regent until the Centauri could decide upon a new Emperor. Mollari was one of the individuals who helped found the Interstellar Alliance, even though he felt Delenn was quite mad for proposing it. He warned the other ambassadors to have a fresh set of undergarments before reading Delenn's proposal. However the Drakh planted a keeper on Virini. Soon Virini's health began to fail, and the Centauri government decided that Londo should be Emperor when Virini died. Under Drakh influence Virini began ordering a series of attacks on Alliance shipping, in order to isolate the Centauri from the Alliance. After Virini died Londo was forced to accept a keeper from the Drakh. With Virini dead Londo was crowned Emperor Mollari II. He would remain Emperor until his death in 2278, when he asked G'Kar to kill him to save the lives of John Sheridan and Delenn before his keeper could have them killed. Vir succeeded Londo as Emperor. Not long afterwards Londo appeared to Vir in a dream and warned him to watch for Shadows, that they moved when they were not being watched. Vir worked to help his people recover from the damage the Drakh had done to the homeworld. One of the things he did was to place a large golden statue of Londo, opposite G'Kar, at the gates of the capital city, guarding the city from invaders. Three years later, when John Sheridan was dying Vir was one of the friends invited to Minbar for one last party. At dinner Vir remembered Londo when Sheridan toasted absent friends. Category:Babylon 5 Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Aristocrats Category:Leaders Category:Monarchs Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Rivals Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Arrogant Category:Tragic Category:Suicidal Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Sophisticated Category:Master Orator Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Extravagant Category:Strategists Category:Patriots Category:Spouses Category:In Love Category:Successful Category:Betrayed